


Teenage, Spider, finding

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Adopted Peter, Because I Couldn't Resist, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Sorry Not Sorry, Uncle Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three word Prompt</p>
<p>Teenage. Spider. Finding.</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>Steve and Bucky adopt peter and secrets come to light</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/gifts).



> This is from and for Shea  
> The full prompt was   
> A promt is for Steve and Bucky to adopt Peter Parker, they don't know that he is spiderman. They find out. Words: Finding. Teenage. Spiders
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get out, we all know how life is.
> 
> Anway hope you enjoy

“Where are you going?” Steve says finding peter, there adopted teenage son walking towards the elevator fully dressed with a duffle bag at 9 at night.

“To see friends?” Peter more or less asks

“Mhmm. Friends. What friends?”

“Joe.” Peter says quickly

“Mhm… what’s in the duffle bag?”

“Nothing! It’s nothing.

“What’s going on?” Bucky asks coming out

“Peter is trying to sneak out.”

“I wasn’t-“

“He’s 17, he can go out if he wants.” Bucky says with a shrug looking at the kid.

“it’s 9 at night. And it’s a school night.” Steve points out and Bucky nods

“Sorry, Kid. Steve’s right. You can on weekends, but not when you have to get up. And next time, you have to tell us.”

“I hate it when you call me kid.” Peter mumbles

“Would you prefer I go back to squirt?”

“No.” Peter says quickly.

“Good. Now, do as Steve says and go to bed.” He nods and heads to his room, planning to sneak out another way.

Once he gets to the ledge planning on jumping to the next building to climb down he is about to go when someone comes up behind him

“Do I need to get Steve and Bucky? You’re not planning on jumping right? Because that would look totally bad for us.” Peter turns around and looks at Tony.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Peter demands

“Seriously? It’s my building and when JARVIS told me on your brilliant plans to get out I came. He monitors everything, you know? You can’t sneak out. What’s so important anyway?”

“It’s nothing. Nothing.”

“No? Are you sure?” Tony asks glancing at the duffle bag. “Nothing like… saving people… or you know, other awesome stuff?” Tony asks with a grin

“What? NO!”

“Mhmm… so can I just call you spiderboy? I like the name. How ‘bout you?” Peter gapes “Like I don’t know. Come on.”

“But… but… How?”

“I’m a genius. I figured it out.” Tony rolls eyes And peter stares “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Tony asks after a minute.

“You’re letting me go?” Peter gapes and Tony chuckles

“Do good out there.” Tony turns away “Oh, and don’t get yourself killed. I’d never hear the end of it.”

Tony walks to the kitchen leaving Peter to go and grabs a cup of coffee

“Tony.” Steve says jogging in “Have you seen Peter?”

“We can’t find him anywhere.” Bucky says entering

“oh, yeah. I sent him on an errand. He’ll be back before you know it.” Tony shrugs

“You did what now?” Steve demands.

“Just, to get me some ice-cream. It’s not a big deal, he’s gotta earn his keep somehow.”

“you can’t just send our kid out in the middle of the night when you feel like ice cream!” Bucky shouts

“Are you insane? It’s dangerous out there! Especially for a teenage kid of a superhero family.” Steve demands

“Tell him to come home.”

“No.” Tony scoffs. “He’ll be fine.”

“Tony. I swear to god, if you don’t get him home-“

“You’ll what, Steve? Hurt me? Kill me? You guys are so dense. Maybe you should talk to him every once in a while. He may be more than you think.” Tony adds milk to his coffee. “I’ll let you know when he’s back. Stop worrying.”

“Call him home now.” Bucky demands.

“No.” Tony says through gritted teeth. Bucky then punches Tony in the face making him go sprawling on the floor. Tony groans.

“BUCKY!” Steve shouts running over to Tony. “Are you alright?”

Tony nods slowly “Fine. I’m gonna have a nice bruise though.”

“Bucky, you can’t go punching people.” Steve says giving Tony a hand up. Grimacing when he sees Tony’s face.

“That bad?”

“Bucky get him some ice, some cleaning stuff and a bandage.”

“I’m bleeding?” Tony touches his cheek and feels something sticky. “Huh.” Bucky heads to the freezer and the medical kit in the kitchen and gets it.

“Sit.” Tony hops on the counter as Steve starts to wipe the blood away.

“Tony, please tell him to come back.” Bucky says softly

“Shut up.” Tony seethes. “You don’t get to talk to me until you apologize and stop glaring at me.”

“I’m sorry, I just want to protect him.”

“he doesn’t need your protection.” Tony says arngily  Steve puts a calming hand on his shoulder. “You don’t know anything about him.” Tony shakes his head “Not a damn thing.”

“And you do?” Bucky scoffs

“Who do you think helps him with his homework?” Tony asks “He’s smart, but when he has a question does he go to you?” Bucky glares “Who did he go to when the person he asked out said no?”

“He ask out a girl?” Bucky asks

“No, he asked out a boy.” Making both Steve and Bucky look at him. “Exactly. He talks to me, because he can relate to me. And I try.” Tony says shrugging “I’m the cool uncle, but you need to make more of an effort because I’m not his adoptive parents. He needs to learn he can talk to you and trust you. I’ll talk to him too, try and make him talk, but… you need to make more of an effort.”

“I thought we were.” Steve whispers.

“Where is he Tony? Where is he really?” Bucky asks

“He’ll be back by 3. Then you can talk.”

“He’s not doing drugs is he?” Steve immediately asks

“No.” Tony shakes his head. “You think I’d let him do that?”

“No. Of course not.” Steve says quickly Steve puts the bandage on and hands him the ice.

“Just trust me. And give me 5 minutes with the boy before you talk to him. That’s all I ask.”

Steve and Bucky give a hesitant nod

“Does he talk to you about stuff often?” Steve asks

“Don’t beat yourself up.” Tony says with a soft smile “I’ve known him longer.”

“What?” Steve asks but Tony turns around and heads to his lab.

“JARVIS, when Peter returns please tell him to stop by my lab.”

“Of course, Sir.”

 

~

 

“J said you want to talk to me?” Peter says walking in without a scratch.

“You know, I gotta say you’re the only one besides me who calls JARVIS J.”

“Is that a problem?” Peter asks dropping his duffle

“No, just an observation.” Tony turns around

“What happened to your face?” Peter asks quickly

“Ah, yeah that would be for keeping your whereabouts a secret. Thank dad number 2.”

“Did dad number one try and stop him?” Peter asks jumping on the couch

“He bandaged it but I think neither of us were expecting it.” Tony shrugs “That’s part of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“You want me to tell them.” Peter says looking up

“This?” Tony points to his face “Won’t stop if they don’t know your safe and what you’re doing. As much as I’m willing to take a hit for you, not this way, Peter.”

“Can I do it tomorrow?” Peter says leaning back “I do have school in 4 hours.”

“I’m not the one you gotta ask.” Tony says with a shrug

“Sometimes I wish you adopted me.” Peter whispers

“No you don’t.” Tony says turning around “Terrible parent. Fun uncle. Bad role model. It’s 3 am and I’m still working. Be glad Buck and Steve adopted you. Once you actually talk to them, It’ll be easier to relate. They care about you. They just… people like them sometimes have trouble understanding people like us. You gotta give it time. They’re great. It just… might take more than a month. Plus I’ve known you for a year now. Believe me I thought about it.” Tony says with a shrug “But then they said they wanted to and I thought it’d be better to have reliable parents as in two of them. And both reliable. I’d be a terrible dad.” Tony finally turns around and sees Peter fast asleep. Tony nods to himself with a resigned smile. “J, lights.” The lights dim and Tony quietly puts a blanket over him and heads up.

He takes the elevator to Steve Bucky and Peters floor. When it opens they both perk up and look towards the door.

“He fell asleep in my lab.” Tony says “Sorry. But he’ll talk to you tomorrow.” The nod “You should get some sleep too. I know you’ve been worried, but… trust me. Okay?”

“Okay.” Steve and Bucky says quietly

“You too… and thanks Tony. For… being there in a way we haven’t.” Steve says with a small smile

“Yet, Steve. Yet. Talk to him.” Tony nods and yawns

“Goodnight.”

“Night.” Tony heads to hi floor as they head to their bed.

 

“How was school?” Steve asks the next day

“It was good. I nailed my math quiz.”

“That’s good.” Steve says sitting his water “We uh… need to talk.” Steve says and Peter nods

“Tony filled me in.”

“How long have you and Tony known each other for?” Bucky asks looking over

“A year.” Peter says with a shrug “but I don’t think that’s what we need to talk about.”

“Yeah.” Bucky nods “Let’s sit.” They nod and sit on the couches.

“So… you know… how do I say this…” Peter starts “Well, I’m a superhero.” Peter says simply “Well, kind of a vigilante, If you want to get technical.”

“I’m sorry… what?” Bucky asks

“You… are a superhero?” Steve asks

“Have you heard of Spiderman? From Queens?” Steve and Bucky shake thei head. “brb.” Peter runs to his room and grabs the duffel bag. And pulls out his suit and put on the web-shooters on.

“Okay. This is my suit.” He says walking back in and pulling his suit out. Steve and Bucky stare speechless.

“And how exactly are you qualified to fight crime?” Bucky asks

“Well, I’m really strong. And… this.” Peter shoots his webbing confining Steves hand to the arm rest. He tries to rip it off and after a moment he looks to Bucky then to Peter.

“You’re a crime fighting spider?” Bucky asks

“Well… technically. I didn’t tell Tony, if it makes you feel any better… he figured it out.”

“Why didn’t you tell us? We’re superheros and you’re a superhero so… why keep it a secret?”

“Because I didn’t know if you would approve.” Peter answers honestly “I’m still in high school.”

“Well… I mean…” Steve starts “We may not like it… well I shouldn’t speak for Buck, I may not like that you fight crime all night, didn’t tell us and do it on school nights, but you’re helping people. And that’s exactly what we believe in doing. So… so I guess I’m saying it’s okay. For me anyway.” Steve turns to Bucky

“I think it’s fucking awesome. You can jump from building to building?! That’s freaking amazing. And new team member. Dude, you just jumped like off the charts of cool.” Bucky says smiling. “Now I feel bad for punching Tony.” Bucky says the last part more quietly.

“Yeah… how are strong are you?” Steve asks

“Pretty freaking strong.” Peter grins and Stands up He walks over the couch Bucky and Steve are sitting on, and lifts it up.

“Woah…” Bucky asks Steve says at the same time.

“Okay, you can put us down.” Bucky nods

“Right.” He puts him on the ground. “So you’re cool with this? With me fighting crime?”

“As long as your grades don’t slip… I won’t have a problem with it… and you’re careful and let us know when you get back.” Steve says And Bucky agrees with a nod.

“Thanks guys.”

“Also we need to talk,” Bucky starts “But maybe you could become an official Avenger.”

“really?” Peter asks

“Yeah, you’re already part of the family.” Steve says smiling. “So why not?”

“Cool! You guys are the best!” He give each of them a hug.

“You’re welcome, Peter.” Bucky says making Peter smile for not calling him kid.

“Best dad’s ever.” Peter says making Steve and Bucky smile.


	2. Adding this becuase of a hilarious comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Snowydog9824101 becuase they left a great comment that got me thinking.
> 
> The comment was  
> "It never said Steve's hand got out of the webs...  
> Some say it's still stuck to this day..." 
> 
> And i was laughing and came up with this.
> 
> Also, I'm very sorry for not posting recently. I've been so busy with school and my midterms but I hopefully will get something out soon!  
> Thanks!  
> Hope you enjoy.

"Best dad's Ever!" Peter says smiling

"... Maybe I should apologize to Tony." Bucky says softly 

"Yeah." Peter says. "He's not mad though."

"That's good. We should go anyway." Bucky stands up and Steve does to but gets up half way before he realizes his arm can't move at the right angel becuase it's stuck. Peter and Bucky hold in a laugh as he tries to pry his arm from it. After trying for a minute he sighs and turns to his family.

"Little help?" Peter starts laughing as Bucky shakes his head.

"We're gonna go see Tony." Bucky grabs Peters arm and they start running to the elevator.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE!" Steve shouts as they enter. They keep laughing as the door shuts.

"Jerks." Steve mumbles trying to pry his hand away.

"JARVIS, is Nat here?"

"She is. Would you like me to inform her of your... current predicament?"

"Are you saying she'd laugh at me?" Steve asks and the AI doesn't respond."Damn it." 

 

MEANWHILE.

  
"You did not?!" Tony says gaping. They nod "Holy shit you just left him there?" He starts laughing "JARVIS feed up now!" 

 

"Any suggestions JARVIS?" Steve asks 

"The best way is to get a knife." JARVIS says 

"Yeah, but those are in the kitchen. I'm 30 feet away." Steve says groaning. The AI doesn't respond. Steve's eyes light up getting an idea. He slowly maneuvers himself up and then picks up the couch in the most awkward position and starts heading for the kitchen. 

 

The three are gasping for breath.

 

"What... what are you doing?" Nat asks Steve coming into the room.

"NOTHING!"

"Why are you carrying the couch to the kitchen?" She asks confused, and amused.

"I'm just... wanting to eat in the kitchen on the couch."

 

"Omg I can't believe he said that!" Bucky shouts.

 

Steve puts the couch down and sits in it covering his one hand with the other.

"You didn't get food." Natasha says and Steve nods.

"Changed my mind." Steve says and Natasha nods 

"You should bring the couch back then." Natasha says with a devious smile.

"It's think it's fine." Steve says 

 

Tony falls on the floor laughing. Bucky and Peter not far behind.

 

"Steve." Natasha says chuckling "JARVIS told me."

"Oh." Steve says embarassed "Can you get you me out of it?" Steve says showing her and she nods and pulls out a knife. She stops and thinks 

"Steve." 

"What?" Steve says slowly 

"I have some questions i want to ask you."

"Let me go, first." Steve protests. Natasha just slides the knife away. "Tasha." Steve says 

"So i've been dying to know. We're you gay for Bucky in the 40's?"

 

"This is priceless!" Tony gasps for breath

 

"Why?"

"Curiosity."

"You're not gonna let me go until i answer the questions are you?"

"Nope." Natasha says sitting next to him. "Gay for Bucky in the 40's?"

"No." Steve says 

"Oh?" Natasha asks

"Maybe a little. But uh... i liked the kid down the street."

 

 

"WHAT?!" Bucky shouts 

 

"Yeah?" Natasha says 

"Yeah. His name was-"

 

"It better not be Jake." Bucky says threateningly

 

"Jake."  Steve says

 

"That son of a bitch!" Bucky shouts

 

"Who's Jake?" Natasha asks 

"He's... a really good guy."

 

"A complete douche bag!" Bucky says at the same time. Peter and Tony share an amused look.

 

"Did you tell him?" Natasha asks 

"He was as striaght as they come. According to Bucky." Steve says 

 

"Idiot was gay. I was protecting him!" Bucky shouts Tony and Peter laugh "DOn't you dare tell Steve!"

 

"I was never good at telling those things. Also, not really acceptable back then so."

"And you love Bucky now." Natasha says 

"I've always loved him." Steve says "It's just turned from friends to lovers. Will you let me out now?" Steve asks

"We're you a virgin when you woke up?" Natasha asks calmly 

"What?"  Steve demands "I'm not answering that!"

"So yes?" Natasha says "What about a kiss?"

"I've kissed before." Steve says

"Peggy?" She asks 

"No. She came on to me. Will you please let me go?"

"Nah." Natasha gets up and goes to the kitchen

"What do you mean no?" Steve asks "What are you doing?" Steve demands as Natasha starts opening the silverware draw.

"Getting the knives."

"What?" Steve demands "I"ll be stuck here!"

"That's on you." Natasha grabs the last of them before leaving

"NATASHA!" Steve shouts when he gets no response he slumps in his seat defeated.

 

They can't stop laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always feel free to give me a prompt and three words!


End file.
